percy the child of the big three
by 1lyndon
Summary: The big three have the same child. His name is Percy Jackson adopted from yashasvini.gupta
1. Chapter 1

Third person POV:

The sea looked calm. The sky was clear and cloudless.

On Olympus, the gods and goddesses were holding an urgent council meeting. Even Hades was present. Zeus was holding a baby in his hands, covered in blankets.

Suddenly, Zeus spoke, "this is Perseus Jackson, the child of the big three." There was an instant uproar among the gods.

Athena voiced the opinion of the other gods, "How could this happen? Who is his mother? Where? Why? What about the oath?" she shouted.

Poseidon replied in a quiet voice, "We do not exactly know, though we think that this happened because we came together, and the child emerged from within. So, the oath is not broken, for he is not a demigod. He has no mother."

Zeus said," Now the question is where do we raise him? He is too powerful to be on Earth." There were murmurs of agreement.

The gods (and goddesses) came to a silent decision; they would raise the child here, on Olympus.

Hera voiced her thoughts aloud, and said, "The boy will be raised on Olympus, I will be his adoptive mother. No being is as powerful as him, so he shall be the future ruler of Olympus, after 100 years. He will, of course, be immortal."

Hades spoke, " We'll give him all our blessings, so that, as future king, he will be the best choice.

Everyone agreed, and Zeus spoke first, "I, Lord Zeus, The father of all fathers, the wisdom and light. The king of the gods, bless Perseus Jackson, and give him power over sky.

Poseidon was next, and spoke, "I, Poseidon, God of the sea, Storm bringer, Father of Horses, bless Perseus Jackson, and give him power over the sea.

Hades said, " I, Hades, God of the Underworld. Brother of Poseidon and Zeus, bless Perseus Jackson, and give him power over the underworld.

Every god gave Percy their blessings, and a blinding light surrounded Percy. Percy had been blessed.

an:this is 1lyndon disclaimer i dont own anything pjato belongs to rick rioridan and this story is adopted from he wrote the first 2 chapters


	2. Chapter 2

zeus POV

PERCY IS THREE

Percy was my favourite son. He was so cute. And yes, I actually said that. Even though he was only three, he can say all our names and well, really is very intelligent. I guess that's because Athena blessed him. He has those beautiful green eyes that he acquired from Poseidon. He has black hair, and fair skin. It was his birthday today and we were going to give him a surprise party. We had given Athena the task to distract him by telling him some stories on Hercules.

Athena ushered Percy into the throne room, where, we had decided we were going to hold his birthday party, and was deafened (not literally, of course) by a loud "HAPPY BIRTHDAY" shout by all of us. He was carried by us near the table where the cake was cut, and we fed him large pieces of chocolate too. We had a great party after that and enjoyed ourselves tremendously. Percy started opening his presents soon afterwards. Ares had given him a toy spear. Athena had given him a book, no surprise there. Aphrodite had given him clothes. Artemis and Apollo had given him a bow and a quiver filled with arrows. They had said that no matter how many arrows Percy used, he would always have some left, in his quiver. I smiled internally. Percy was very powerful, thus he could start training now itself. Hera had given him a big crown, decorated with sapphires and emeralds and represented the three domains we ruled over; the sky, sea and the underworld. She said it would reflect his moods, when he was angry, the sky would be cloudy, the sea would be agitated, and overall the weather would be gloomy, and dark (did not know what to write about Hades, sorry). When he was happy, the sea would be calm, the sky, calm, and everything around him seem bright. Poseidon had given him a pen, but when Percy uncapped it, it grew into a sword, it was very small and you could see ancient Greek markings etched on it. They said Anuklusmos, which Percy automatically translated into Riptide. I had given him a mini lightning bolt, while Hades had given him a mini helm of darkness. Percy couldn't have been more excited by these gifts, but he managed to control his excitement, and thanked the gods politely. But he was obviously very tired, and fell asleep soon afterwards. Hera carried him to his bed.

AN: STILL NOT MINE


	3. Chapter 3

thanks to:garcia6921 and  
kelseyPJHP1997 for adding this story to their favoritesif i own percy jackson would i be on fanfiction? in other words i dont own percy jackson or this story but i did write this chapter ps sorry that characters are oocpercy age 12percy pov: today was the winter solstice i was so looking forward to the meeting (not that i like the actual meeting im not athena) the campers from camp half blood are visiting for the meeting after the meeting i was going to ask mom (hera) if i can go there for the summer. right now im geting dressed for the meeting mom was makeing me put on a tuxedo sure its nice but it was so uncomfortable after trying (and failing many times) i got it on but it was so tight i thought is was a few sizes too small geting off topic made my way to the throne room to meet with zeus posidon and hades (i dont call them dad because no one would be able to tell who i mean) i saw on a nearby clock i was 5 minutes late i picked up the speed and ran right in to the throne room door makeing a big bang and fell on the floor with a headache i got up and opened the door percy your late mom said yeah i had trouble geting the tux on luckily the only ones there were zeus mom athena artamis and hestia who along with hades got their throne back and the campers were late too go sit in your throne zeus said i had a small throne right next to zeus's big throne my throne had lightning bolts arcing across it waves flowing and hell fire burning on it it was enchanted so that the lightning bolts the waves and the fire actually moved so i sat there and waited for what felt like hours but was only a minute (stupid adhd) when the other gods and goddesss started flashing in the campers came through the doors welcome demigods of camp half blood to the annual winter solstice zeus started. who is he chiron said pointing to me. this is percy jackson child of the big three blessed by all of the olympians prince of olympus zeus thundered (pun intended)AN: vote on the poll i can't continue the story without it and i am looking for a beta for grammar


End file.
